


The deepest red

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [18]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hijacking, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: It's not the first time he's been kidnapped, but it's the first time his captor is in love with him.Day 18: Blood and Bruises/Stalking
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The deepest red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El rojo más profundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086686) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



When he opens his eyes there is nothing but darkness. He knows he is not blind because he can feel the texture of the cloth that surrounds his head. There is no noise where he is, nor any unpleasant or uncomfortable smell. He is not gagged, but his wrists and ankles are tied to what he imagines being a metal chair because of how cold it feels on his skin. The boy inhales and exhales, trying to calm down. This is not the first time he has been captured.

Soon someone will come to talk to him, they will say they know who he is. They will ask for Alexandra's number or call Clark directly on the planet. Lex will cry on the phone, telling them not to hurt his son. They will agree to a sum of money that is too large, the change will be made. The bills will be fake, the case will have a GPS and in a couple of hours the kidnappers will be on their way to the prison. Where they will be killed by their mother's men.

It will happen again, over and over again.

"Hello?" Conner asks as he hears footsteps approaching. They are not heavy boots or high heels. He doesn't sound like any other kidnapper.

"Hello, Kon. How are you?" answers the new captor. His voice is that of someone young. He doesn't sound like a smoker or an alcoholic. He is quiet, not overbearing like the others. "I explicitly asked them not to beat you up, but they did, those assholes."

Kent blinks quickly under the blindfold, digging into his memories. He was in a bar in Gotham, because in metropolis they don't sell alcohol to minors...one guy spilled his drink on Cassie's dress, and then he...

"It was worse than I expected". Says the boy. His hand is small, almost feminine. It touches Conner's cheekbone where a huge purple mark forms. It goes down to his mouth, barely touching the teenager's broken lip, which bleeds a little. He rubs his other hand on his eyebrow and reaches into his hair, feeling the skull for any bruises. "Are you thirsty, hungry?"

Conner barely realizes how thirsty he is.

"I want water." The young man asks plainly. If they wanted to kill him they would have done it already. The boy's footsteps wander off. Luthor recognizes the sound of a refrigerator door being closed. He separates his lips and lifts his face a little, this boy will let him drink from the bottle. Some gave him a wet sponge, others kept him alive with saline.

The kidnapper drinks the water and brings his lips closer to Kent's. Pressing their mouths together, pouring the liquid directly into Conner's throat. His mouth is soft, his mouth has a slight taste of coffee with cream. He walks away and repeats the process a couple more times, stopping at the end to really kiss the boy, rubbing his little tongue on Luthor's palate.

Conner measures his movements with caution. He can't refuse it outright, as he might react with violence. He can't accept it completely, because it would be just as strange. He walks away a little, returning immediately afterwards. He leaves a blunt object near Kent, on a table or another chair. His hands approach again taking the bandage to remove it and let him see the place where it is.

It is not a dirty basement.

Or an abandoned warehouse.

It's surrounded by luxury, a huge king-size bed, Persian rugs on the floor, a living room set in one of the corners. The bedroom is dimly lit, as the blinds on what should be a large window are closed. Above a round table is a first aid kit and the cherry on top is its captor.

His skin is so white that he looks like one of those twilight vampires, as if he never went out in the sun. His eyes are blue, of an unexpectedly sincere tone. His hair is black, a little long, thin and very thin. Conner knows that if he gets free, he could submit to it without any problem.

"It's me, Tim..." Says the boy. Conner looks at him with uncertainty, it's as if Tim expects Kent to understand who he is just by looking at him. Kon, he called him Kon. Only his close friends and parents know that nickname. The young man must be his age, perhaps, and only in a very remote case, older.

"I'm sorry." Luthor replies. There is no Tim in his class, there must be at his school, that's for sure.

"Tim Drake Wayne." Specifies the young man. Conner tilts his head.

"Don't I remember Bruce Wayne having a son named Tim?" Kent questions again.

"A year ago, at Christmas, you, me, and a boy named Bart helped to collect toys for orphans. We gave an interview together, you had dinner at my house with your family, my brother Damian showed you his cow..." Drake's voice begins to get desperate as more and more people talk until, he begins to scream. "You danced with me at Christmas dinner!"

"I... was very drunk at Christmas." Kent confesses. "Listen Tim, I remember what you say, but I don't remember you. If you could let me call Bart, I'm still in contact with him..." The young man takes the remote control of the bed, turning on the television. Playing back the interview Drake talked about, leaving Conner speechless. "I think I didn't just drink alcohol that night..."

"I've been following you all this year". Exclaims Tim, pressing another button to open the curtains. The calm sea can be seen not far away, the seagulls flying above and some small boats...They are in the middle of winter, the Gotham sea would not look like this in a million years. In metropolis it would, but it was snowing when he left his house. Some other coastal city perhaps, or worse, outside the United States.

"What day is it today?" Conner asks, Drake turns his eyes to the clock near his bed. Costa Esmeralda, Veracruz. Monday, December 14. He left Metropolis on Saturday night.

"That doesn't matter, the important thing is that we can be together now." Drake responds as he approaches Conner's face. "You said it, that you liked me. But that it was forbidden because your parents expected you to follow the Luthor and Kent bloodline."

Conner bites his tongue; he always says that to the guys. Lionel warned him to measure his steps, his grandfather went through that with a crazy maid, his mother went through something similar. Tim was not a maid, he was the son of a billionaire, who had not only the resources but also the intelligence to kidnap him and get him out of the country.

"Now it's just going to be us. I already called your parents to tell them to stay with me and you hate them." Drake explains. "They won't look for you, that's what we wanted. You don't have to worry about working, I can pay for everything."

"Excellent Tim, I waited all year to see you again." Kent replies, if he made it seem like he agreed, he could let his guard down, then.

"I put a GPS on you." He lets go of Drake while still looking at the boy. "Then I'll always know where you are and you can never leave me".

The boy drops his weight on Conner's legs. Something hurts too much when Drake sits on his lap, running his thin arms around Kent's neck. Caressing the shaved neck of his newly acquired lover. Bringing his face closer to the boy's, leaving a short kiss on Kent's battered lip, then on his cheek. Continuing until reaching the neck of the young man.

Focusing on the visible marks on his face and neck. Slowly kisses the black eye. His lips are filled with short kisses, his cheeks taking time to touch with his fingertips the purple marks. The tip of his nose, his jaw, taking special emphasis on his broken eyebrow, which still has traces of dried blood.

"Why don't you untie me and we'll have some fun?" The boy tries to negotiate.

"Because I'm not stupid." Tim answers, dashing Conner's hopes. Bringing their mouths closer together again, letting their hands work on Kent's pants. The sturdiest boy tenses, squeezing his hands. Each blow Tim gives to his legs makes it clearer that he has a wound under his pants. Drake takes the limb in his hand, pulling down his own pants. Joining his hard cock to Luthor's flaccid one.

Drake breaks the kiss, giving a long gasp. Bringing his mouth close to Conner's ear, taking the earring between his teeth while moving his hands together. He focuses his attention on touching Kent. Moving his fingers skillfully over the warm flesh, watching Kon bite his tongue so as not to scream at him to stop. The boy is not exactly heavy, but the pressure he is exerting is not only annoying, it hurts.

Tim descends, settling between the boy's legs, putting the barely hardened limb into his mouth. Taking it all the way to the back of his throat, he pulls it slowly out of his cavity, pushing it back in. He traces the circumference with his tongue as he touches himself. Drake takes the time to eat Kent, rubbing the limb on the inside of his cheeks.

Conner looks away, scolding himself for ignoring his mother and grandfather. He can't move his hands or feet; he closes his eyes. Letting out a sigh, allowing Drake to do with his body. The teenager shakes his head, closing his hand at the base of Kent's dick. He stops to watch Kon's hard limb rise in front of his eyes.

Wayne drops his sweatpants to the floor next to his underwear, placing his hand on one of Conner's shoulders. He spreads his legs, riding on Kent's lap. Holding the base of his dick, he presses the tip over his hole. Without taking his eyes off Luthor, he penetrates himself. Its interior is lubricated and stretched, allowing Kon to slip easily inside.

He sinks his hands into Kent's hair, planting his feet on the ground. He lifts his hip, dropping Conner's dick, just as he would do with his toys. But that's different. Kon is bigger, warm and throbbing in his guts. Forcing his own hole to house him as he's wished for so long. The scourge of the thin body brings out a moan of pain, his back hurts too, that guys must have kicked him.

While still kissing Conner, he sobs, moving his body over Kent's dick. Rocking his thin body at the pace he likes. Spanking his ass on the boy's hip. Kon doesn't correspond, he stands still separating his lips to allow Wayne to kiss him. Closing his eyes, while he frowned. Each scourge is a strangely pleasant torture.

Drake's entrails are wonderful, moist and ready for use. The boy rides it so easily, a consequence of his private practices. Striking his cozy interior in the places he likes, making his walls contract. Massaging Conner's dick in every long gasp that chokes Kent's lips.

Drake walks away, leaving a dense thread of saliva binding them together. Taking his own dick in his hand, he masturbates without stopping hitting Kent. Moving his wrist, until it spills on Conner's shirt. Panting as he drops his head on his new lover's shoulder, holding him inside, allowing Kon to run in his center.

He's better than I imagine, with his warm, moist interior. The cozy feeling extending into his bowels. Conner nailing his nails to his palms. Drake's breath hitting his neck, making the skin on his neck bristle. Tim kisses the battered cheek, brushing his fingers against the purple marks on his face. Stroking the hair on his hand, he touches his thumb to the boy's black eye.

"Are you going to let me go?" Conner asks, it's not his sperm or Drake's, nor is it urine. There is a hot liquid running down his leg. Soaking his shoe.

"No."

"In another situation I wouldn't complain about this, but I think something's not right. Kent responds. Tim stands up from his lap and looks alarmed at the huge red stain spreading across his victim's thigh. Soaking the carpet in his blood. Drake takes a step back and as he runs to the door shouting in perfect Spanish to his employees.

“Alguno de ustedes, imbéciles. Traiga a un médico. Ahora.” ("Some of you assholes. Bring a doctor. Now.")

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
